It's a Pretty Good Day
by FlyingCupcakeBrigade
Summary: It's John's birthday, and Dave… doesn't have anything planned? Some boyfriend he is. But it still ends up being a pretty good day. Actually, it wouldn't have been any better if Dave did plan something. JohnDave


**Author's Note: **So, last Friday was John's birthday and I originally wasn't going to do anything, but the day before I started writing some mindless dialogue between John and Dave. Somehow this happened and I needed to share it. I forgot my account though and had to make a new one and there's the two day wait thing. Anyway, I did have this done on John's birthday, I just couldn't put it up yet.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Homestuck. It all belongs to Hussie.

"John." Something said as it pushed against his shoulder.

"Mnn…," John groggily replied.

Another push accompanied by, "You were singing in your sleep."

"Good thing you love my voice," John said sleepily, rolling away from the person pushing his shoulder. He deliberately left his eyes closed.

"You slapped me on the face."

"You're a masochist anyway." He smiled, shoving his face in his pillow. "Now stop talking to me."

"John," said the voice with another push, "rude."

"Dave, I'm tired."John finally opened his eyes and looked at his friend.

"But I'm hungry," Dave said flatly.

"You can fix yourself something; I'm not stopping you."

"You owe me." John looked at Dave blankly. "For slapping me in your sleep," Dave explained.

"How even did I do that," John asked.

Dave snorted and flopped on top of the other. "You were conducting the song you were singing."

John laughed and nodded. "That sounds like something I'd do." He thought for a few seconds. "It also sounds fun."

"Yeah, your boyfriend really enjoyed it."

John shoved Dave off him. "Oh, shut up. He loves me anyway, unlike you," he teased.

Dave wrapped his arm around John's shoulders, tugging him close. "Please, John. You know no one can love you more than I do."

"You're so sappy, Dave." He laughed. "I think I'm going to die from all your sap."

"Oh, no," Dave exclaimed sarcastically. "Guess I'll just have to give you the kiss of life." He waggled his eyebrows.

John fake swooned against Dave. "Yes, this is a good idea. You should do that immediately." He jokingly puckered his lips, closing his eyes.

"What? John, that's not how you do it!" He moved John's lips out of the puckered position and into more of an open 'o' shape. John suppressed a laugh, being shushed by Dave shortly after. "You're supposed to be dead! Dead people don't giggle." That made it even harder for John to not laugh, but he managed somehow.

Dave, satisfied with John's silence, leaned forward, purposefully breathing harder than normal. John opened his eyes again when Dave started getting closer and his breathing heavier. He looked at the blonde, his lips parted and wet with saliva, his shades missing from their perch on his nose, his red eyes half-lidded, and his hair messy from sleep. John couldn't help it anymore and started laughing, pushing Dave's face away from his.

"Wow, John. Rude," he mumbled into John's hand, which was still covering his face.

"I'm sorry, Dave," John choked out between laughs. "Your face was too funny and the-the breathing thing you were doing! You sounded like Darth Vader!"

"I'm offended, John." Dave removed John's hand from his face and held it. "I don't think this will work out."

John pouted, his laughter dying down. "But I was so looking forward to cheating on my boyfriend with you." He intertwined his fingers with Dave's.

"Well," he pretended to think, "I guess I can give you one kiss."

John grinned and put his free hand on Dave's neck. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Dave smiled quickly before swooping down and kissing John. John smiled into the kiss and brought him closer. The blonde broke the kiss shortly after, though, and said, "Happy birthday, John."

John smiled softly. "Happy one day until one year, Dave." He kissed Dave's cheek and nuzzled his nose against his temple.

Dave pulled him closer and kissed him again, deeper this time. The hand John laid on Dave's neck moved up into his hair as Dave's free hand gripped his hip. They sat there for a few minutes, simply too content kissing each other to do anything else. Eventually John broke away, needing to breathe. He looked into Dave's eyes for a short while.

He asked softly, "Have I told you lately how much I love your eyes?"

"Yes," Dave replied. "But you should tell me again."

John smiled and pecked Dave's lips. "Well, I think they're beautiful, Dave, and I love them, and I love you."

"You're adorable and I love you too," Dave said simply.

After a few minutes of silence, John asked enthusiastically, "So, what'd you get me?"

"For which? The one year or the birthday?"

John thought for a moment. "Both!"

Dave shook his head and chuckled. "Well," he started, "I think you'll really like what I have planned for you tomorrow…"

"Yeah, but what is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," he teased, pecking the other's lips.

John whined half-heartedly. "But, Dave!"

"Don't want to spoil the surprise."

John was about to comment when his stomach growled. He laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "So, uh, how about some breakfast?"

"It's about time," Dave said as he hopped out of the bed, pulling John with. The brunette laughed and slipped his hand into Dave's, allowing himself to be pulled. "I'm thinking pancakes. No, waffles. And scrambled eggs. You like those, right? We still have strawberries, don't we," Dave rambled.

John laughed. "Yes, Dave, I like scrambled eggs. And yes, we have strawberries still," he answered. "About the pancake or waffle thing, we can just make both."

Dave turned, looking blankly at John. "Fantastic. John, you are fantastic." He quickly kissed the other.

"You're being really affectionate today, Dave," he said lightly when Dave pulled back. He pulled Dave along down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Dave asked teasingly, "Would you rather I completely ignored you?"

"No!" He squeezed his hand. "I like this."

"Good," Dave said simply. "I didn't plan on leaving you alone anyway."

John smiled and let go of Dave's hand in favour of pulling out the necessary ingredients for waffles, pancakes, and scrambled eggs. "Since you aren't leaving me alone, do you want to help me out and get the pans and stuff?"

"Or I could just do it all," Dave said simply, getting out a griddle pan, a frying pan, and a few bowls.

"Nope, it'll take you too long." John gently put the ingredients on the counter before getting out the rest of them.

Dave let the pans clatter onto the counter. "I'm insulted," he said flatly, crossing his arms.

John pouted. "I was just saying that's a lot of food to make. And you cook really slowly." He grinned cutely, rearranging everything on the counter.

"I do not. You're a liar, Egbert."

"No, we'd be eating our breakfast at 6 tonight if I let you do it all," he teased.

"Fine, then I'm just not going to help." Dave leaned against the counter.

John practically bounced over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "But if you don't help, you don't get to taste test anything!"

Dave uncrossed his arms and put his hands on John's hips. "I can think of a few other things I'd rather taste," he said lazily before leaning down and kissing him.

John pulled back a moment later and said, "But, Dave, I'm hungry."

"So am I," Dave agreed. "I'm hungry for some Egbert sausage." He winked.

John blushed at Dave's comment and lightly pushed his chest. "How about we eat some actual food?"

"You'll owe me later."

John kissed Dave quickly. "I'll make it up to you, don't worry," he chimed before slipping out of Dave's grasp.

"Slippery bastard."

"You love me!" John started mixing ingredients together and breaking eggs for the pancake and waffle mixes.

"Why don't you just use the same mix for both pancakes and waffles," Dave asked, noticing John using two different bowls for the mixes.

"Well, they're kind of different," John explained. "The waffle mix has more fat in it to make the waffles more crispy." Dave nodded in understanding as John pushed a bowl with six eggs over to him. "Can you start breaking those eggs?"

Dave hummed as a yes and stood a short distance from John, breaking an egg into the bowl after he took the others out. He learned before he shouldn't stand next to John unless he wanted to be covered in ingredients. Seriously, he threw the stuff everywhere. A minute later, John had the stove on and the waffle iron out, both batters ready. Dave had only cracked the one egg.

"Seriously John, how do you work so fast?"

John shrugged, plugging in the waffle iron. "I don't know. How do you flash-step?"

Dave cracked another egg, watching John put the griddle pan on the stove and pour circles of pancake batter onto it. "My bro taught me," he answered.

John nodded. "It's like a family thing." He moved back to the waffle iron and poured the waffle batter into it. "You learned to flash-step from Bro and I learned to," he paused, trying to think of the word he wanted, "speed-cook, I guess, from Dad."

Dave pulled out a spatula from a drawer, nodding. "Makes sense. Speaking of the old man," he started.

John took the spatula from him and stood next to the stove, watching the pancakes. "He's coming over for dinner on Sunday," he finished. "He would've come tonight, but he has a business thing and tomorrow he knows is our one year and that we'd want to spend it alone."

"Smart man." Dave went back to breaking eggs. "Think he got you anything?"

John flipped over the pancakes. "Maybe. I kept telling him he didn't have to, but he wouldn't listen." He went back to the waffle iron, checking the progress. "Kind of like you."

Dave smiled and glanced over at John. "It's only because we love to pamper you."

"Just keep cracking the eggs," John said lightly, taking the finished waffle off the iron and putting it on a plate. He moved back to the pancakes and removed those as well, putting them on a separate plate. Dave complied without complaint.

Soon enough, all the eggs were cracked and ready to be whisked, the milk and salt added. John had cooked four more pancakes and two more waffles waiting for Dave to finish. "Hey John," the blonde called, "come whisk these eggs."

"Okay!" He walked over, grabbing the whisk on the way. "Don't let anything burn," he teased, handing the spatula to Dave.

"Shut up. I'm an excellent pancake flipper." In all actuality, he'd only ever made pancakes twice before. But he watched John enough times to know what he was doing.

John snorted and started whisking the eggs, the bowl tilted. He was careful and fast at the same time. He put the frying pan on the stove, turned on the stove, and put one tablespoon of butter on the pan to melt. "How are the pancakes looking, Dave?"

He shrugged, poking one of them with the spatula. "I don't know; you're the pancake expert."

John laughed and said, "No I'm not. That's silly. Those are probably ready to flip, though."

Dave nodded as he flipped the first pancake the best he could. John was right, they were read to flip. Flipping the pancakes was a lot harder than he made it look, but he did all right. John poured the eggs on the frying pan once the butter was melted. He let them sit as he nudged Dave's shoulder with his.

"Go check on the waffle," he commanded gently. Dave nodded and checked it. A little bit longer and it'd be done. "Don't start another waffle when that's done."

"What about pancakes," Dave asked, walking back over next to John.

"No, I think we're good on all that. Check the pancakes." Dave smiled and took the pancakes off the stove. It always amazed him how John just knew when things were done cooking. He put the two on the pancake plate and went back to the waffle. It was done and soon joined the other waffles.

"Now what do you want me to do," he asked.

John was using a flat wooden spoon to stir the eggs, effectively cooking each bit. "Get out the whipped cream and strawberries. I don't know how good they are, so you can test them." He looked at Dave and winked, meaning they would be fine.

Dave checked the strawberries first, biting into one and nodding in approval. "You want to try, just to make sure?" He held up the half-eaten strawberry.

John opened his mouth, expecting Dave to feed him, as he continued scrambling the eggs, tilting the pan every so often. Dave fed the strawberry to him, being sure to rub it on his cheek before. John chewed contemplatively before nodding. "Yeah, those will work. Have you checked the whipped cream?"

"Just about to. I don't know, though, we've had that for a while. It might not pass inspection." He smirked and grabbed the whipped cream can. "I think you should try it first."

John chuckled and nodded. "Just let me put these on a plate." He nodded his head to the finished eggs. Dave backed up a bit, getting out of his way. John made quick work of putting the eggs on the plate and turned back to Dave, who was shaking the can of whipped cream. He held his hand out for the can.

Dave pulled a face before handing the can over. "What," John asked. "You got to feed me a strawberry, I get to feed you whipped cream." With that, he squirted some of the whipped cream into his own mouth. He looked at Dave, who opened his mouth, and sprayed a little spot on Dave's nose.

"Any reason you completely missed my mouth, Egbert?"

He giggled. "I didn't completely miss, Dave. I mean, your nose is pretty close to your mouth. I can try again if you want, though."

"Yeah," he agreed, "you should do that." John did, spraying too much whipped cream into his mouth. He held as much as he could in his mouth, but ultimately failed at keeping it all in. John took pity on him and wiped away the excess whipped cream.

John licked the whipped cream off his fingers. "Well, that's enough fooling around. We should probably eat this stuff now, huh?"

Dave nodded and picked up the strawberries and plate of pancakes, moving over to the table. John followed with the whipped cream and waffle plate. They took their time eating the delicious breakfast. They had nothing else to do for the day, as neither of them had classes on Friday.

After they cleaned the kitchen, they decided on sitting on the couch and watching a movie. John got to choose, because it's his birthday, and they spent the entire duration of the movie cuddling and exchanging kisses. They really didn't do much the rest of the day.

They had a small lunch, still pretty full from the breakfast, and they took a walk through a park not too far away. When they returned, John was too eager to know what Dave got him for his birthday to do anything else.

"Come on, Dave! I've been waiting all day! Can I please open my present now," John asked as he walked back into their apartment, holding Dave's hand.

"Jesus Christ, John," Dave replied. "Give me a minute. Go sit on the couch and be patient for a bit while I go get your present."

John nodded and kissed Dave's cheek before going to sit on the couch. Dave headed upstairs to their bedroom. He had to make sure he didn't mix up which present he'd give John. They were both around the same size, but one was more of a joke. That one was for the next night.

He walked to the closet and pulled out a purple wrapped box from the very back. Yes, this was the one he needed. He was sure John would love it. He walked back downstairs with the present under his arm. He walked up behind John and kissed the back of his neck, bending over the back of the couch.

John turned and looked at Dave, smiling. "That better not have been my present, Dave."

He shook his head. "Na, not quite."He walked around the couch and sat next to John, putting the box on his lap. "Hope you like it."

John smiled and started tearing open the wrapping paper. He smiled at the box. Dave had taken the time to draw little cartoons all over a plain white box. "This is cute, Dave."

"Just keep opening," he encouraged softly. He was unnecessarily nervous. He really wanted John to like this.

John nodded and opened the box. He peered inside and pulled out a CD case. He looked questioningly at Dave, who motioned for him to turn it over, so he did. On the back were names of songs. Most of them he recognized, but a few seemed to be in a different language. "Dave?"

"It's, uh, it's a mix tape, I guess. It's pretty lame, sorry. But I did spend time on it," he defended himself. "They're all songs I covered and recorded." John smiled and waited for Dave to continue, knowing he still had more to say. "All of them kind of," he started motioning with his hands to get his point across, "remind me of you."

"That'd better be a good thing. Especially with these foreign songs," he teased, leaning over to steal a kiss from the blonde. A minute later, they parted. "Thank you."

Dave nodded. "Anytime. And yeah, don't worry about the foreign songs. They're pretty much the same as the ones in English."

John looked over the song titles again. He noticed the ones he recognized were all love songs. He smiled widely and hugged Dave. "You're such a cheesy bastard, Dave." He laughed and nuzzled his face into Dave's neck.

Dave wrapped his arms firmly around John. "Only with you, babe." The pet name earned him a light smack on his head. "Rude."

"You know how I feel about that pet name, Dave," John said simply, his words slightly muffled by Dave's neck.

"Yeah, yeah."

They sat there, hugging in silence, for a few more minutes. John finally broke the comfortable silence. "Hey, Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he said softly.

Dave smiled and kissed John's head. "I love you too. Happy birthday."

"It was a happy birthday. You know why?" He looked up at Dave.

"Why," Dave asked, pretty sure he knew the answer anyway.

"Because I got to spend it with you."


End file.
